Wildcats and Kittypets
by UchihaAxel
Summary: The adventures of my character Blossom, her mate, and kits; along with her friend Jane, her mate, her kits. See what happens when they meet cats of SunClan and MoonClan. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic; so please be kind.


Allegiances

Barn Cats (main characters)

Blossom: Light gray dappled she-cat with distinct white cherry blossom shape on her left shoulder

Kido: Light gray tom with darker gray stripes and spots. dark gray paws and ears except left hind paw which is white. scars on his shoulder, bottom part of right foreleg, and slight tear in right ear

Thorn: Dark gray and brown tabby tom with black ears that look like thorns

Misty: She-cat with a gray pelt with light gray and white swirled patches

Rose: Really pale ginger and white she-cat

Pepper: Gray tom with light and dark gray, white, and black specks twisted left forepaw

Jane: Light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray paws; blue eyes

Tiger: Orange tabby tom with black stripes (much like a tiger), white cheek tufts and blue eyes

Orangetop: Dark gray tom with long orange fur on his head

Aren: light gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Stripes: Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and red stripes

SunClan

Leader: Mintstar- Light tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy: Redclaw: Dark Brown tabby tom with blood red claws (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Medicine Cat: Morningpool- Black she-cat with white splashes on her shoulders (Apprentice: Goldenheart)

Warriors:

Gleamshine: Silverfang's indentical twin sister with glowing amber eyes

Blacktip: Dark gray tabby tom with black paws, ear tips, and tail tip (Apprentice: Brushpaw)

Honeytail: Light brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Lightpaw)

Foxfire: Dark ginger tom with white tipped bushy tail

Shadowfang: Dark brown tabby tom with white paws (Apprentice: Smokepaw)

Silverfang: Silver tabby tom with gray eyes

Graywing: Gray she-cat with white paws and ears

Lionfur: Golden furred tom

Robinfeather: Extremely dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Jaytooth: Black tabby tom with eyes the color of a blue jay's feathers

Apprentices:

Goldenheart: White she-cat with gold splash on her chest; medicine cat apprentice

Smokepaw: Smoky gray tom with black tail tip

Lightpaw: Extremely pale gray she-cat

Whitepaw: White tabby tom looks somewhat like a white tiger

Brushpaw: Light brown tabby tom with white belly

Queens:

Petalheart: Gray tabby she-cat with white splashes all over (mother of Blacktip's kits: Pricklekit, Flowerkit, and Redkit)

Waterpelt: White she-cat with green-blue eyes (expecting Foxfire's kits)

Elders:

Grayshadow: Grey tom with yellow eyes; retired early due to failing sight

MoonClan

Leader: Sharpstar: Gray tabby tom

Deputy: Icefire: White tom with icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Featherstorm: Golden tabby she-cat with feathery tail

Warriors:

Chervilfang: Orange tom with green eyes

Wildstorm: Gray tom with white specks of varied sizes and shapes all over; green eyes

Talonclaw: Dark tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Tinypaw)

Crystalflame: Flame colored she-cat with crystal blue eyes (Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

Hawkflower: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Ivorymoon: Ivory colored she-cat with dark brown ears, paws, and tail tip

Mudspots: Mud brown tom with darker brown spots (Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Ravenfrost: Raven-black tom with white tail and paws (Apprentice: Owlpaw)

Silentwhisker: Mute (cannot talk) ginger tabby tom

Eaglecry: Tan tabby tom with white paws

Clawfoot: Dark brown tabby tom with really long claws

Apprentices:

Berrypaw: Light brown mottled she-cat with white belly

Owlpaw: Brown and white tom

Shadepaw: Gray tom with gray eyes

Tinypaw: Small golden tabby she-cat

Cloverpaw: Light tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Nightbreeze: Black she-cat with white swirled patches (mother of Mudspots' kits; Skykit, Heatherkit, and Ripplekit)

Scarletdawn: Orange she-cat that has a dark orange patch on her chest that gets lighter as it fans out (mother of Wildstorm's kits; Specklekit, Mothkit, and Hailkit)

Dashingstream: Mottled gray tabby she-cat (expecting Eaglecry's kits)

Elders:

None

Rogues, Loners and Kittypets:

Midnight: Pure black male loner with blue eyes

Spaz: Spastic black kittypet with green eyes; Midnight's brother

Olympus: Golden tabby tom


End file.
